2017 St. Patrick's Day Event
On March 13, due to the many complaints, G! made some changes on the requiremens! They only take effect after restarting the game. ' The 2017 St. Patrick's Day Event is essentially the same as 2016 St. Patrick's Day, only the duration is 10 days instead of 12. This page will be updated if different tasks are to fulfill. The first 3 tasks are identical, and so are the buildings. Event Description This was a temporary event that started on March 10, 2017. ''Saint Patrick's Day is almost here. Come to join the fun! Collect holiday items, chat with citizens, fulfill all the conditions of the special event, and build the main building: Dublin Castle! Completing the event involves completing 10 quests. = Duration and Reward = Event Duration: 10 days and 6 hours Reward: Dublin Castle = Gifts = During the event, players were given the chance to send themed gifts to their friends. Each gift costs 25 "Lucky Clovers" to send, which can be found in Magical Treasures. Possible rewards included the following game resources: = Event Tasks = Tasks are designed around the following items: * The most important item to collect is the Leprechaun Shoe. Cost 1 per shoe. ('''iPad and Windows) * With 10 Leprechaun Shoes you can get 1 Magical Treasure. In which you can find: Rainbows, Hats and Lucky Clovers and various items for your city. (Windows) * With 25 Leprechaun Shoes you can get 1 Magical Treasure. In which you can find: Rainbows, Hats and Lucky Clovers and various items for your city. (iPad). On March 13 also reduced to 10 shoes! * Pot of Gold. Cost 15 , and can contain various items for your city, including Leprechaun Shoes. (iPad and Windows) * Information to iPad users. The average amount of Hat, Lucky Clover and Rainbow in the Magical Treasure is 0,6 pieces. 10 Magical Treasures will grant you an average of 6 pcs. of Hat, 6 pcs. of Rainbow and 6 pcs. of Lucky Clover. 10 Magical Treasures request 250 Energy. 250 Energy takes 12,5 hours to charge. Just to pass task 3 you will need 125 Lucky Clover. That request an average of 209 Magical Treasure. To collect 209 Magical Treasure will require 261 Hours of Energy charging. If you collect energy 24/7 it will take you 10 days and 21 hours to collect. This Event is just impossible to complete unless you are prepared to use a hugh amount of City Credits. Information to iPad users is ended. 1. Leprechaun Magic Saint Patrick's Day has come to your city! Celebrate with your citizens and decorate the streets for this happy occasion! Ask your citizens for special holiday items - they won't be able to refuse! '' * Collect 50 Leprechaun Shoes ('Windows') * Get 2 Magical Treasures, requests 10 Shoes for each Magical Treasure ('Windows') * Get 50 Leprechauns Shoes ('iPad)' * Get 2 Magical Treasues, requests 25 Shoes for each Magical Treasue Chest ('iPad') Reward: 7,500, 75, 100 2. Magical Rainbow ''According to legend, leprechauns keep their gold in pots that they hide at the end of the rainbow. Can you find this wonderful treasure? Look for rainbow in your city and give it a try! *Collect 3 Pieces of Rainbow (Windows) *Collect 2 Pots of Gold, request 15 Energy for each Pots of Gold (Windows) *Collect 10 Rainbow (iPad) *Collect 4 Pots of Gold, request 15 Energy for each Pots of Gold (iPad) Reward: 7,500, 75, 100 3. Saint Patrick "Сделайте ваши друзья' день! Дайте ваши коллеги и соседи лепрекон сокровища - они принесут вам удачу! И убедитесь, что вы спросите у жителей города для головных уборов. После того как вы завершили этот квест вы сможете воздвигнуть статую Святой Патрик в своем городе!" * Отправьте ваших друзей, 2 подарков от Лепреконов, 25Lcky Клевер для каждого подарок * Collect 10 Hats * Send 2 Gifts of the Leprechauns to friends, requires 25 Lucky Clover for each (iPad) * Collect 10 Hats (iPad) Reward: 10,000, 150, 750 Reward! Saint Patrick Statue 4. Friendly Help Your friends totally forgot to send you thank-you gifts! Remind them of your generosity and ask for a holiday gift. In the meantime, your citizens are thrilled with the statue of Saint Patrick and have asked you to make this wonderful monument even better! *Upgrade the Saint Patrick Statue to level 3 *Receive Gifts of the Leprechauns from friends 5 times Reward: 10,000, 125, 250 5. Irish Magic Do you believe in miracles? Your city is already enveloped in magic! Ask your citizens to share their magical items with you. They'd be happy to share! *Collect 3 Pots of Gold *Collect 45 Leprechaun Shoes Reward: 15,000, 125, 150 6. Happy Moments *Upgrade the Saint Patrick Statue to level 5 *Collect 10 Leprechaun Shoes Reward: 15,000, 150, 150 7. Architect's Masterpiece * Collect income from the Saint Patrick Statue 2 times * Collect 15 Hats Reward: 20,000, 150, 1500 Reward! Blackrock Castle 8. Wondrous Gifts *Upgrade Blackrock Castle to level 3 *Receive Gift of the Leprechauns from friends 5 times Reward: 20,000, 175, 175 9. Gold Supply *Collect income from St Patrick Statue 3 times *Collect income from Blackrock Castle 2 times Reward: 25,000, 175, 175 10. Holiday is here! *Upgrade Blackrock Castle to level 5 *Get 10 Leprechaun shoes Reward: 50,000, 300, 5500 Category:Event